cold_war_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Amari Corp
The Amari Group (founded: Saudi Arabia-China Oil Corporation) is a multinational corporation located in Shanghai, China. It was founded on July 02, 2020, three weeks after the Great Pacific Oil Deposit was discovered by Chinese Civilian vessels Hai-Long 1 and 2. The company was founded as a joint venture between Chinese and Saudi Arabian capital and is lead by and named after Saudi petroleum engineer and entrepreneur Salami Amari. Amari pioneered the technology to efficiently harvest the oil deposits through an method known as Zipper Fracking underwater. The company is publicly traded on the JPCC Stock Exchange (JPSE) as AMC:B. History Early Days 2020-2022 The Amari Corporation was founded as a merger of SinoPec and Saudi Aramco to expand the Chinese control over the Pacific Ocean with helps from Saudi Arabia and other OPEC nations after a the discovery of a significant oil deposit in the Pacific Ocean known as the Great Pacific Oil Deposit. Salami Amari, a Saudi business executive and a petroleum engineer, developed a technique known as Zipper Fracking of underwater oil deposits. This technique jump-started the necessary technology required to efficiently harvest the new deposit and became the basis of the new company's business model. The company itself was pumping out over 1,000,000 bbl/day within its first six months of operation. Initially called the Saudi Arabia-China Oil Corporation (SACOC), the company was named after Amari after he was named as the CEO and chairman of the company in January 2021. The over-extraction of oil from Amari Corp created an oil glut in March 2021, crude oil prices went from $102.88/bbl to $21.92/bbl within five weeks. Lobbying attempts from Amari Corp convinced significant industrializing nations (Namely India and parts of Africa) to stop the pursuit of renewable technology in attempts to increase the demand of oil and to thwart future possibilities of oil independence. Global funding for renewable energy decreased from $1,293 billion in 2020 to $224 billion in January 2022. Even with a reduced profit margin, Amari Corp quickly became the largest company ever existed, with a record revenue of $551.97 billion at the end of 2022. Oil Glut 2022-2029 Oil demands continued to increase since 2022 due to the rapid growth of India, with a population of over 2 billion by the year 2025. Failing to develop profitable nuclear fusion in 2027 by American efforts and to meet energy demands from India and African nations, oil exports from Amari Corp are at an all time high. By the end of 2027, the company had yet another record revenue at $796 billion. In 2029, despite the high demands, low prices of crude oil prompted China and other OPEC nations to join together to form a coalition known as the Joint Petroleum Co-operation Commission (JPCC) in order to effectively control oil prices. Amari Corp is one of the main beneficiaries of said organization. Diversification 2029-2040 In the wake of potential lower revenue, Amari Corp diversified its assets by investing in a lunar mining facility known as Lunar Base 1 on the moon. The facility was built - to public knowledge - to aid the company in expansionary efforts for titanium and aluminum mining. In reality, the base was built on a very large deposit of Helium-3, a crucial element for nuclear fusion. The facility was partially built in order to curb attempts for oil independence from Pacific-Atlantic Global Partnership (PAGP) nations from obtaining optimal fuel nuclear fusion. The Lunar Base was completed in 2040. As a result of exclusive mining rights on the moon, Amari Corp almost had total control over the world's titanium and aluminum markets.